Cinderyuri
by TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: In this adaption of the classic tale, a poor man name Yuri lives under the tyrannical rule of his stepmother, Atsuko. Yet he soon gets help from a very magical friend.
1. A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes

**MY FIRST YURI ON ICE STORY! I'M CHANGING MY APPROACH! ALSO I DON'T OWN YURI ON ICE OR DISNEY!**

Once upon a time in the kingdom of Japan (which was wonderful with a strong tradition of magic and refinement) there lived a very wealthy man by the name of Toshiya Katsuki. He owned several onsens in town and had lived in a very fine mansion. He had loved his wife Hiroko Katsuki and daughter Mari Katsuki and his son Yuri Katsuki very much. They had all lived a very comfortable life with servants and a beautiful carriage until one day when Hiroko and Mari were struck with malaria. The doctors did their best but they had both succumbed to the disease. It was such a devastating impact for Toshiya and Yuri. To make matters worse the town of Hasetsu, Kyushu was afflicted with a terrible economic depression which closed down most businesses in the town, including the onsen business in which Toshiya made his fortune. Luckily however he had lots of money saved to start a new business in the city of Takaoka, Toyama. It was a mix of onsens and furniture manufacturing. He moved his son to the town for a new life. That's where he met a beautiful wealthy older woman named Atsuko Tachibana and her two daughters Chisato and Minako. It all seemed like a perfect remarriage. They lived in a larger mansion than in Hasetsu and had a carriage of imported horses and wood made of mahogany. There were also many more servants also. But as time went on, Atsuko showed her true colors of being vain, selfish, and cruel. Her daughters were equally cruel. This all became apparent when Toshiya died of pneumonia. Yuri was devastated of course but Atsuko and her daughters could care less. They all enjoyed the luxuries of his will and his home. One thing they didn't enjoy was Yuri. He was so good-looking and raised with a silver spoon that they vowed to make his life miserable. They dismissed all of the servants and made him do all off the cooking and cleaning, often insulting him and making messes bigger on purpose. To add insult to injury, they forced him to sleep near the cold, dark attic. As a show of mercy, they did give him a bed and covers. Smoke from the fireplace sometimes reach there. Yuri often cried himself to sleep. Yet through all the s**t they put him through it wasn't that bad. He had his animal friends after all. The sun rose on a beautiful spring morning in the town and Yuri was alseep. The rays had woken him up. Two birds had flown in.

"Good morning." he said. They chirped in glee. "I had the most beautiful dream last name." The two birds chirped again. "What kind of dream? Sorry can't tell." Another chirp. "Cause if you tell a wish it won't come true. And after all-

 _A dream is a wish your heart makes_  
 _When you're fast asleep_  
 _In dreams you will lose your heartaches_  
 _Whatever you wish for, you keep_

 _Have faith in your dreams and someday_  
 _Your rainbow will come smiling through_  
 _No matter how your heart is grieving_  
 _If you keep on believing_  
 _The dream that you wish will come true_

 _A dream is a wish your heart makes_  
 _When you're fast asleep_  
 _In dreams you will lose your heartaches_  
 _Whatever you wish for, you keep_

 _Have faith in your dreams and someday_  
 _Your rainbow will come smiling through_  
 _No matter how your heart is grieving_  
 _If you keep on believing_  
 _The dream that you wish will come true"_

The clock chimed in. "Oh that damn clock! What a killjoy! I hear you! Come on get up! Time to start another day! Even he orders me around! Well they can't stop my dreams. And someday: _The dreams that I wish will come true._ " Yuri's beloved singing voice called all the mice and birds to help him get ready for the day. Once he was properly dressed, a mice he name Yusuke came scurring.

"What is it, Yusuke?" he asked. He told him of a trapped mouse. "Oh how horrible, let's go rescue her." He was corrected that it was a boy. "I'm sorry boy." A bird dropped off his glasses. "Thank you." he said. He and the other mice raced down the stairs. He saw a poor little mouse in a cage. "Oh the poor thing scared to death." Yusuke approached him and comforted him.

"No. no. we friends, we wike you! Yu-yu likes you too!" he said. The mice calmed down and came out.

"Why hello little friend. That's right no one is going to hurt you." he came out. Yuri dressed him in a haori, geta, and hakama. "You look just like my father before he passed. Mmm I think you're name will be Genbu, like the tortoise." Genbu clapped. "But I must go and make breakfast and don't forget to warn him about Seiryu, the cat." Yuri said before he walked off. Genbu sqeaked at Yusuke. He informed him of Seiryu.

"Sei-sei bad. Real bad." he said.

"Ohh he hurt Yu-yu?" asked Genbu.

"No, Yu-yu fine. He human. Servant to mean humans." he told him. "Zuk-zuk. Look-a... uh, uh... ever seen a cat-cat?"

"Duh... cat-cat?" Genbu asked.

"Hup! Cat-cat! Sei-sei, that's-a him. Mean...sneaky... Jump at you! Jump at you! Ha! Big, Big! Big as a house! Zuk-zuk... Sei-sei?" he asked.

"Duh... Sei-sei." he said.

"Zuk-zuk." said Yusuke. Yuri opened the windows to Lady Atsuko's room. He then opened the door calling for Seiryu.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty. Come, kitty. Come on. Seiryu! Come here!" he said. Seiryu woke up and came to Yuri. "I'm sorry if Your Highness objects to an early breakfast. It's certainly not my idea to feed you first. It's orders. Come on." Seiryu jumped in his arms.

"Duh...Sei-sei. Is that a Sei-sei?" asked Genbu.

"Zuk...Sei-sei. That's-a him! Gen-gen take-a Sei-sei and... Look-it. Wait! No, Gen-gen, no! Now, risten here. Sei-sei not-a funny. Sei-sei mean!" Yusuke warned. Yuri had went to the kitchen where he found the dog Suzaku dreaming.

"Suzaku...Suzaku! Dreaming again. Chasing Seiryu? Catch him this time? That's bad! Suppose they heard you upstairs? You know the orders. So if you don't want to lose a nice warm bed, you'd better get rid of those dreams." Suzaku awoke and Yuri petted him. He also prepared breakfast for him and Seiryu. "You know how? Just learn to like cats. No, I mean it. Seiryu has his good points too. For one thing, he... Well...Sometimes he... Hmm... There must be something good about him. Suzaku! Oh, Suzaku. Come on now, outside. I know it isn't easy, but at least we should try to get along together. And that includes you, Your Majesty!" he said. Seiryu just pouted. Yuri had went outside to feed the barn animals. "Breakfast time! Everybody up! Hurry, hurry! Come on, everybody. Breakfast, breakfast!" The chicken and horses came to him.

"Come on, everybody, breakfee!- Breakfast! Breakfast? Ooh, breakfast! Oh-oh! Sei-sei! How we gonna get out? Hup-hup... carefee!" said Yusuke. All the mice had appeared outside for their daily fill of grain. "Listen, everybody! Got an idea. Now, somebody gotta sneak out. Let Sei-sei chase him. Run over to a corner and beat Sei-sei there. Then we all run out. Zuk? Zuk-zuk, out!" Yusuke told everyone. "Now we choose the one that do it. Everybody, hup! - Hup! - Uh, hup. - R-ails up! - Hup! Now... Hup, hup, hup! Uh, duh... uh, hup!" The mice all scurried to Yuri.

"Oh, there you are. I was wondering. All right, breakfast is served." Yuri said to the mice as he feed them cheese.

"Uh... take it r-easy. Zuk-zuk. Uh, duh... let go! Let go now! Let... go... Stop that. " Genbu said as a rooster took his cheese but he held on to it.

"Shoo, shoo, shoo. Go on! Shoo, shoo, shoo! Poor little Genbu. Here. Help yourself." Yuri said as he feed him. The mice went back to their hole but Genbu tripped and dropped his cheese. As he picked it up, Seiryu approached him. Genbu tried to get away but the cat sat on his tail and tried as he might he couldn't get away. Yusuke tripped over a broom and it hit him, allowing Genbu to escape.

"Hmm... No Gen-gen. Well, guess he got away" said Yusuke. Genbu ran to a teacup where he was panting. Seiryu of course what hot on his trail. Genbu hid in the teacup and just as Seiryu was about turn it over, the bells leading to the stepmother and sister's room rung. "YURI!" they yelled.

"I'm coming. Oh, my goodness. Morning, noon, and night." Yuri said. He carried off the tray with Genbu still hiding in a teacup. Seiryu was furious.

"YURI!" they yelled louder. Seiryu decided to follow him.

"Coming! Coming!" said Yuri.

"YURI!" they practically ruptured their lungs.

"COMING!" he said. 'Damn bitches!' he thought. Seiryu smiled wickedly as he saw which teacup Genbu was in.

 **END OF CHAPTER I**


	2. Sing Sweet Nightingale

**CHAPTER II. I THINK I'LL DO MORE STORIES IN THE FUTURE.**

Yuri had entered his stepsister's Chisato's room, bringing her tea. "Good morning, Chisato. Sleep well?" He asked. "Hmph. As if you cared. Take that ironing and have it back in an hour. One hour! You hear?" she told him coldly.

"Yes, Chisato." Yuri said meekly. He had carried her laundry. Seiryu looked in but he didn't see Genbu. The door closed on him. He entered Minako's room.

"Good morning, Minako." he told her.

"Well, it's about time! Don't forget the mending. And don't be all day getting it done, either!" said Minako. The door also closed on Seiryu's face. He also picked up her laundry. "Yes, Minako" He told her. He entered his stepmother's room.

"A-a-ahem. Well, come in, child. Come in." she told him.

"Good morning, Stepmother." he told his stepmother.

"Pick up the laundry and get on with your duties." she said. He grabbed the laundry.

"Yes, Stepmother." he told her. He walked out of the room and down the stairs. A shriek came from Minako's room. It could've only been Genbu. Seiryu raced and the mouse exicted in fear. Seiryu caught him in his paw.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHh! Mother! Oh, Mother, Mother! Mother! You did it! You did it on purpose! Mother! Oh, Mother, Mother, Mother!" Minako yelled as she came running out of her room and pointed at Yuri.

"Now what did you do?!" asked Chisato cruelly.

"Oh! He put it there! A big ugly mouse... under my teacup!" complained Minako.

"All right, Seiryu. What did you do with him?" asked Yuri. He picked up Seiryu and he opened his front paws. "Oh, you're not fooling anybody. We'll just see about this. Come on! Let him go." he revealed his back right paw. "Now the other one. Come on!" said Yuri. Seiryu reluctantly opened his law paw, revealing a terrified Genbu.

"Oh... poor little Genbu." he said. Genbu ran into the mousehole. Oh, Seiryu, won't you ever learn?" he scolded the cat. Seiryu pouted at him.

"Yuri!" said Atsuko.

"Yes, Stepmother." said Yuri.

"Hmph! Are you gonna get it!" teased Chisato. Seiryu came into the room and hoped on the bed.

"Close the door, Yuri." said his stepmother. He did as told. Chisato and Minako peeped in the peephole. "Come here."

"Oh, please, you don't think"

"Hold your tongue!" she scolded. "Now... It seems we have time on our hands."

"But I was only trying to-"

"Silence!" she snapped at him. "Time for vicious practical jokes. Perhaps we can put it to better use. Now... let me see. There's the large carpet in the main hall. Clean it! And the windows, upstairs and down. Wash them! Oh, yes... and the tapestries, and the draperies." Seiryu shooked his head at every command.

"But I just fin-"

"Do them again! And don't forget... the garden... then scrub the terrace... sweep the halls... and the stairs... clean the chimneys. And of course, there's the mending, and the sewing, and the laundry. Oh, yes, and one more thing. See that Seiryu gets his bath." she said. Seiryu looked at her with disgust. At the Royal Hotel in Tokyo (where foreign royalty stay while in Japan), King Vladimir of Russia was having a fit of rage and his Grand Duke Boris was there at his mercy.

"But, but, but" Boris said. King Vladimir threw a crown out the window and nearly hit innocent pigeons.

"No "buts" about it! My son has been avoiding his responsibilities long enough! It's high time he married and settled down!" said King Vladimir.

"Of course, Your Majesty. But we must be patient." said Boris.

"I AM PATIENT! But I'm not getting any younger, you know. I want to see my grandchildren before I go." said Vladimir.

"I understand, Sire." said Boris.

"No, no, you don't know what it means to see... your only child grow farther... farther... and farther away from you. I'm lonely in that desolate old palace. I... I want to hear the pitter-patter of little feet again." he said. He saw the pictures of Prince Viktor he brought, from his infancy to adulthood. Prince Viktor of Russia was describe as being on of the most handsome men ever to walk the earth. Tall, white haired, face that was carved by God himself, women from commoners to princesses were all enamored with him. He had slept with hundreds of girls but none of them ever gave him the satisfaction he craved. He wanted so much more than just a bed.

"Now, now, Your Majesty. Perhaps if we just let him alone." said the Grand Duke.

"Let him alone? W-w-with his silly romantic ideas?" Vladimir said.

"But, but, Sire, in matters of love-"

"Love... Ha! Just a boy meeting a girl under the right conditions. So, we're arranging the conditions." the king said with glee.

"But, but, Your Majesty, if the Prince should suspect-"

"Suspect? Ha! Look... the boy's coming to Japan today, isn't he?" Vladimir asked.

"Yes, Sire." said the Grand duke.

"Well, what could be more natural than a ball to celebrate his coming?" asked King Vlad.

"N-n-nothing, Sire." said the Grand Duke.

"If all the eligible maidens in both Russia and Japan just... happened to be there, why he's bound to show interest in one of them, isn't he?" Isn't he?!" Vladimir asked sternly.

"Y-y-yes, Sire." said the worried Grand Duke.

"The moment he does... soft lights, romantic music, all the trimmings. It can't possibly fail." said Vlad. Boris fell into a samurai statue. "Can it?"

"Y-y-yes, Sire. N-n-no, Sire." Boris said removing the helmet. "Very well, Sire. I shall arrange the ball for"

"Tonight!" the king interrupted.

"Tonight? Oh, but, Sire- - Tonight!"

"And see that every eligible maiden from Russia and Japan is there! Understand?" he told him in the helmet.

"Yes, Your Majesty." said Boris. Meanwhile at Katsuki manor, Atsuko, Chisato, and Minako were in the piano room practicing their music lesson.

"The pear-shaped toad." said Lady Atsuko "Oh sing sweet nightingale. Sing sweet nightingale. HIGH ABOVE ME! Sing sweet nightingale. Sing sweet nightingale." Chisato sung off key while Minako was practicing her flute. Seiryu closed his ears and went out of the room. Going downstairs he found Yuri cleaning the floor. He was singing in the most beautiful voice:

"High above-

Oh, sing, sweet nightingale  
Sing sweet nightingale, high above

Oh, sing, sweet nightingale  
Sing, sweet nightingale high  
Oh, sing, sweet nightingale  
Sing, sweet nightingale

Oh, sing, sweet nightingale  
Sing sweet  
Oh, sing, sweet nightingale  
Sing  
Oh, sing, sweet nightingale  
Oh, sing, sweet  
Oh, sing "

While he was singing, Seiryu covered the whole floor in paw prints and dirt just out of spite. He became visibly angry

"Oh, Seiryu! You mean old thing! I'm just going to have to teach you a lesson." he chased him with a broom. Just then a knock came on the door.

"Open in the name of King Vladimir! An urgent message from His Imperial Majesty." said a small man with a Russian accent. Yuri receive the letter.

"Thank you." he said as he closed the door.

"From the King! What's it say, Yu-yu?" asked Yusuke.

"Duh... uh... uh... What's it say, huh?" said Genbu.

"I dont know. He said its urgent. Maybe I shouldn't interrupt the... uh... music lesson." said Yuri. He decided to do it anyway.

"Oh, sing sweet nightingale Sing sweet nightingale" sung Chisato. Minako accidentally hit her chin, causing her to say 'HIIIIGGGH'. Chisato grabbed it and hit her with it.

"You clumsy! You did it on purpose!" yelled Chisato.

"Be still, you!" said Minako.

"You're always- -"

"Girls, girls!" said Atsuko

"It's her fault, Mother." said Chisato.

"Above all... self-control." Atsuko calmed them down. They stuck their tongues out at each other. A knock came on the door. "YES!" she angrily hit the keys. Yuri came in. "Yuri, I've warned you never to interrupt-"

"But this just arrived from the palace." he told her.

"From the palace!" said his stepsisters. "Give it here! Let me have it! - No, it's mine! - No-"

"I'll read it." said Atsuko. "Well...There's to be a ball."

"A ball!" said Chisato and Minako.

"In honor of His Highness, Prince Viktor!" Atsuko said.

"Oh, Prince Viktor!" said Yuri's stepsister.

"And by royal command, every eligible maiden is to attend." Atsuko finished reading.

"Why, that's us!" said Minako.

"And I'm so eligible!" said Chisato.

"Umm may I go to the ball?" asked Yuri. His stepfamily laughed like hyenas.

"You, at the ball, dancing with the most handsome man in the world?" said Chisato. She and Minako laughed even harder.

"And plus it said maiden!" said Minako.

"Now girls, the letter also said that both males and females may attend but maidens are to be presented to the prince." said Atsuko. They all looked at him. Something that was known to them by now was that Yuri was gay and often dreamed of meeting Prince Viktor.

"Bah, it's not like Prince Viktor would give a scullery butler like you the time of day!" said Minako cruelly.

"Yeah, you're just a speck of dirt amongst Prince Viktor's sun!" said Chisato.

"Now, girls enough. It does say by his royal command. I suppose they're is no reason you can't go...If you get all your work done." she told him.

"Oh, I will! I promise!" said Yuri with glee.

"And if you can find something suitable to wear." she said again.

"I'm sure I can! Oh, thank you, Stepmother!" Yuri said as he exited the room. Chisato and Minako approached their mother clearly flustered.

"Mother! Do you realize what you just said?" asked Minako.

"Of course. I said, 'If...'" said Atsuko snobbishly.

"Oh, 'If..'" said Chisato. She and Minako snickered.

 **END OF CHAPTER II**


	3. Work Song

**CHAPTER III. NOT GONNA LIE, THE MOUSE SINGING WAS MY FAVORITE PART!**

Yuri was so excited that he was going to attend the ball that he couldn't stop dancing. He picked up a kimono and showed it to his mouse friends. "Isn't it lovely? It was my father's." he said.

"It's pretty-pretty, but its old." said female mouse Yuko. The birds put it on a mannequin.

"Well, maybe it is a little old-fashioned, but... oh, I'll fix that." he told her.

"H-H-How you do that, huh?" asked Genbu. Yuri picked up a book.

"Wait a minute. There ought to be... some good ideas in here." he said. "Uh-huh. This one." he pointed to a picture of a man in a gorgeous haori and hakama.

"Oh, very nice-nice!" said Yuko

"Like it!" said Yusuke.

"We can do it." said Genbu.

"It'll be R-easy." said Yusuke.

"I'll have to lengthen the sleeves... I'll need a sash... a ruffle... and a kosode. - And then I'll"

"YURI!" his stepfamily called.

"Oh, now what do they want?" he said.

"YURI!" they said louder.

"Oh, well, guess my kimono will just have to wait." he said.

"YURI!" screamed Chisato.

"YURI!" screamed Minako.

"All right, all right! I'm coming." he said. He mouthed a bad word as he left the attic.

"Poor Yuri. Every time he find a minute, that's the time when they begin it! Cinderyuri, Cinderyuri!" said Yusuke.

"YURI!" screamed his stepfamily again.

 _Cinderyuri, Cinderyuri. Night and day it's Cinderyuri Make the fire, fix the breakfast Wash the dishes, do the mopping_  
 _And the sweeping and the dusting They always keep him hoppin'_  
 _He go around in circles 'Til he's very, very dizzy Still they holler_  
 _Keep-a busy, Cinderyuri!_

"Yeah...Keep-a busy. You know what? Yu-yu's not go to the ball." said Yusuke. He kicks a thimble and Genbu sits on it.

"What?" said another female mouse named Yukari.

"Not go?" said Yousei, another mouse.

"What did you say?!" said the rest of the mice and the birds.

"You'll see. They fix him. Work, work, work. He'll never get his kimono done. P-p-poor Yu-yu." said Yusuke.

"Hey! We can do it!"

 _We can do it we can do it We can help our Cinderyuri We can make the kimono so pretty There's nothing to it, really We'll tie a sash around it Put a sode through it When dancing at the ball. He'll be more handsome than all. In the lovely kimono we'll make for Cinderyuri_  
 _Hurry, hurry hurry, hurry Gonna help our Cinderyuri_  
 _Got no time to dillydally We got to get a-goin'_  
 _I'll cut it with the scissors_  
 _And I can do the sewing_  
 _Leave the sewing to the women_  
 _You go get some trimmin'_  
 _And we'll make a lovely kimono for Cinderyuri_  
 _We'll make a lovely kimono for Cinderyuri_

"Follow me, Gen-gen. I know where to go. Find a pretty-pretty if we can. Ho-ho-ho. Cinderyuri needs help!" Yusuke said as he and Genbu walked off.

"Surprise, surprise! Pretty surprise for Cinderyuri!" said Genbu.

"And this too, Yuri, my slippers. Now don't forget!" said Minako as she handed him her clothing.

"Yuri, take my dress!" said Chisato as she handed him her dress.

"Here, mend the buttonholes. Press my skirt too, and mind the ruffle. You're always"

"And, Yuri." said his stepmother.

"Yes?" he asked.

"When you're through, and before you begin your regular chores, I have a few little things." said Atsuko.

"Very well." said Yuri.

"Mother I don't see why everybody else seems to have such nice things to wear and I always end up in these old rags. This sash!" said Minako. "Why, I wouldnt be seen dead in it!"

"You should talk! These beads! I'm sick of looking at them!" said Chisato. She threw pieces of her kimono down.

"Trash! Oh, I hate I don't see why I can't have-" both girls complained as they left the room. Yusuke and Genbu had entered from the block they pulle out.

"Come on! Now, be carefee." said Yusuke.

"Duh... uh... yes-yes-yes, real carefee." said Genbu. They saw same sashes and smiled.

"Oh-ho-ho! We can use that, Gen-Gen!" said Yusuke as he handed one to him.

"Uh... pretty-pretty pretty-pretty" said Genbu.

"Shhh! Look-it! Sei-sei!" they saw Seiryu sleeping. They remained quiet and took the sash with them. Seiryu woke up to discover a piece of cloth moving by itself. He thought he was losing his mind until it was Yusuke and Genbu who was moving the sash. Seiryu chased them but they quickly went back in the hole. Yusuke then opened a small door in the wall.

"Uh... duh... duh... look." said Genbu confused. He saw some beads. "Oh, beads! Oh-ho-ho-ho! Very pretty beads! Oh-ho-ho!"

"Shhh!" Yusuke said. Seiryu saw them an sat on them. Yusuke whispered in his ear and in plain sight went to collect the buttons. Seiryu was gonna chase him but then saw Genbu trying to get the beads. He sat back on them and took them with him. Yusuke was about to get the last button when Seiryu nearly opened his mouth to eat him. Yusuke threw a button on his nose and Seiryu yelled. He chased him around in the bundles of sashes. Genbu took it the opportunity to retrieve the beads. Seiryu looked for Yusuke but he was on top of his head. Genbu took the beads and hit the wall, letting them spill everywhere. Yusuke escpaed but Seiryu was caught in a blouse. Yusuke and Genbu were collecting beads. Seiryu nearly got them but they escaped just in time and the cat hit his head. Back in Yuri's attic, the mice and birds were busying making his kimono.

 _A dream is a wish your heart makes When you're fast asleep_  
 _In dreams you will lose your heartaches_  
 _Whatever you wish for you keep_  
 _Have faith in your dreams and someday No matter how your heart is grieving If you keep on believing The dream that you wish will come true_

"Okay. 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8." said a female mouse named Ami. The animals kept singing.

 _Whatever you wish for you keep._

"All right." said Yukari as she was checking for workmanship.

"Heave-ho, heave-ho! Heave-ho." said some mouse who were busy working on the kimono.

 _Mmmm mm mm believing The dream that you wish will come... Will come true..._

Later that night, nearly every noble family from Japan was arriving in Tokyo for the ball. A carriage arrived at Katsuki manor. Yuri knocked on his stepmother's door.

"Yes?" said Atsuko.

"The carriage is here." he told her.

"Oh. Why, Yuri, you're not ready, child." she told him.

"I'm not going." he said.

"Not going? Oh, what a shame. But of course, there will be... - other times, and."

"Yes. Good night." he told her. Atsuko, Chisato, and Minako laughed quietly. He went back to his attic.

"Oh, well. What's a royal ball? After all, I suppose it would be... frightfully dull... and... and boring... and... and completely... completely wonderful." he started to cry until a flash of light appeared. He saw a kimono that was impeccably made. "Oh, why... its my..."

"Surprise! Surprise! Surprise! Surprise!" the mice said.

"Duh... duh... Happy birthday!" said Genbu.

"No, no, no, no!" said Yusuke.

"Why, I never dreamed... It's such a surprise! Oh! How can I ever...why... Oh, thank you so much!" he told them. Downstairs, his stepfamily were about to exit the house.

"Now remember, when you're presented to His Highness, be sure"

"Wait! Please... wait for me!" Yuri said as he made his way down the stairs. "Isn't it lovely? Do you like it? Do you think it will do?" he asked them. They saw he had on a wonderful kimono.

"Yuri!" said Chisato.

"Mother, he can't!" said Minako.

"You wouldn't" said Chisato.

"Oh, no! You can't let him!" said Minako.

"Girls, please! After all, we did make a bargain. Didn't we, Yuri? And I never go back on my word." she said as she approached him.

"How very clever, these beads. They give it just the right touch. Don't you think so, Chisato?

"No, I don't! I think he's-" she saw he had on her beads. "Why you little thief! They're my beads! Give them here!" she screamed at him. She tore them from his neck.

"Oh, no!" he said.

"Oh... and look, that's my sash! Wearing my sash! He can't!" yelled Minako.

"Oh, don't! Please, stop!" he said.

"My fabrics. Why, you thief! Kitchen wench! You ungrateful little!"

"Girls, girls. That's quite enough. Hurry along now both of you. I won't have you upsetting yourselves." Atsuko said. Chisato and Minako exited the house in a humphy fashion. "Good night." she told Yuri in a condescending manner.

 **END OF CHAPTER III**


End file.
